From Now 'til Forever
by Chitose Rinko
Summary: "Cuke…! Belhenti, Cuke!" TINNN Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya jika kita diijinkan bertemu lagi. "Suke? Kau Suke?" Sasunaru slight Itakyuu. don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pair: SasuNaru / ItaKyuu*dikit

Warning: AU, OOC, boyXboy, typo, alur cepat

**~ 10 tahun lalu ~**

**Normal POV**

Terlihat dua anak laki-laki yang sedang asyik bermain pasir di sebuah taman Konoha. Lebih tepatnya seorang anak dengan rambut pirang bermata biru cerah yang asyik bermain dan seorang lagi berambut hitam mencuat dengan warna mata senada dengan rambutnya yang hanya duduk memperhatikan teman 'kuning'nya bermain.

"Nee~ 'Cuke kenapa diam caja. Ayo cini main~" Kata anak berambut kuning. Gaya bicara cadel masih sangat terasa di usinya yang sudah menginjak 5 tahun. Berbeda dengan teman berambut hitamnya.

"Hn. Aku bosan Naru."

"Ya cudah. Kalo gitu kita main bola!"

Naru berlari mengambil bola yang ada di dekat kotak pasir mereka. Dengan senyum lebarnya Naru langsung melempar bola ke temannya yang baru saja akan berdiri.

DUK

Bola itu tepat mengenai kepala Suke. Memang hanya lemparan pelan tapi membuat Suke mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan Naru sedangkan bola yang dilempar tadi memantul menjauhi kedua anak itu.

"Yaaa…. Bolanya.." Kata Naru melihat bolanya memantul-mantul terus semakin jauh.

"Biar aku yang ambil." Kata Suke dan berlari mengejar bola yang masih ,memantul dan menggelinding itu.

Naru hanya diam melihat Suke berusaha mengejar bola yang dilemparnya. Lama kelamaan Naru memperhatikan Sasuke berlari mendekati jalan raya mengejar bola itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naru tapi, ia ikut berlari mengejar bola dan temannya.

"Cuke…! Belhenti, Cuke!" Teriak Naru tapi tidak didengar oleh Suke.

TIN TIN

Naru membelalakkan matanya melihat ada truk besar melaju ke arah Suke.

"Cuke, awas!"

TIINNN… BRUK

**Naruto POV**

"Suke! Hah..hah…" Aku terbangun mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Aku meremas kepalaku keras.

Sudah 10 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang memisahkanku dengan Suke teman kecilku. Gara-gara aku Suke…

"Aarrgghh! Sial!"

Tidak Suke tidak meninggal tetapi karena aku dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit Suna, Suke tidak kembali sampai saat ini. Suke dulunya juga tinggal di sebelah rumahku, orangtua kami juga bersahabat baik. Karena itu aku dan Suke sangat akrab dan selalu bersama. Aku sudah Tanya Kaa-san dan Tou-san tapi mereka juga tidak tahu banyak tentang Suke dan keluarganya.

Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini aku sering memimpikan kembali kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Aku merasa bersalah pada Suke. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya jika kita diijinkan bertemu lagi.

BRAKK

"NARUTOO!"

Aku merinding melihat aniki masuk dengan wajah seperti monster rubah. Seakan-akan nii-san memiliki 9 ekor dan tari tajam yang siap menghabisiku.

"Kyuu…Kyuu-nii.." GLEK aku merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat dari aniki. Aniki memang akan selalu marah jika ada yang membangunkannya malam-malam begini.

"KAU MAU MATI, HAH!"

"Iiiee… ampun Kyuu-nii aku nggak sengaja…"

"KAU PIKIR AMPUN-MU BISA MEMBUATKU KEMBALI TIDUR NYENYAK?! Eh? Kau menangis?"

Aku yang semula memejamkan mata bersiap menerima amukan Kyuu-nii kembali membuka mataku. Aku memunduk menyadari Kyuu-nii menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Mimpi itu lagi, huh?"

Kyuu-nii duduk di pinggir kasurku, masih menatapku tajam. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaan Kyuu-nii.

"Baka! Mimpi itu akan datang terus kalau kau masih merasa bersalah dan memikirkannya terus."

"Aku tahu nii-san."

"Sudah, tidur lagi sana!"

Kyuu-nii melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarku.

"Kau tau? Aku juga merindukan Itachi." Kata Kyuu-nii sebelum menutup pintu kamarku.

Itachi-nii yang dimaksud Kyuu-nii adalah anikinya Suke. Kyuu-nii juga sangat akrab dengan Itachi-nii sama seperti aku dengan Suke. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, bahkan Kyuu-nii sendiri juga pasti sama menderitanya sepertiku, dihantui perasaan bersalah. Maafkan aku Kyuu-nii aku memang bukan otouto yang baik buatmu.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju meja makan.

DUGH

"Aww…Itaii"

"Heh, cewek lemah pakai rok ke sekolah bukan celana sana ganti!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap Kyuu-nii yang baru saja menimpukku dengan buku super tebalnya. Kyuu-nii memang akan selalu mengejekku jika aku sedang tidak bersemangat begini.

"Kyuu jangan asal memukul adikmu." Kata Tou-san membelaku. Sedangkan Kyuu-nii hanya berdecak dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san."

Aku mengikuti Kyuu-nii dan duduk menunggu Kaa-san meletakkan semangkuk nasi untukku.

"Ohayou..Naru-chan. Makan yang banyak ya, Kaa-san sudah masakkan miso ramen kesukaanmu."

"Ha'i" Jawabku senang dan langsung memakan habis sarapanku. Ah~ memang tak ada yang seenak miso buatan Kaa-san.

Sekejab aku melihat Kyuu-nii tersenyum kecil nyaris tidak kentara. Ya aku sadar benar betapa sayangnya Kyuu-nii padaku.

"Cepat baka! Aku tak mau terlambat menunggumu."

"Iya..iya… huh! Dasar tidak sabaran."

Kaa-san dan Tou-san hanya tersenyum melihat 'keakraban' kami ini.

(Skip Time)

"Ohayou minnaaaa!"

Aku berteriak kencang seperti kebiasaanku dan meletakkan tasku di atas meja.

"Ohayou Naruto!" Jawab salah satu sahabatku, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ohayou." Kalau yang ini Sabaku Gaara yang membalas. Mereka berdua bisa dibilang sahabat terbaikku yaaa… masih ada Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai juga sih.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak hari ini ada murid baru lho. Tadi aku melihatnya kyaaa dia tampan sekali!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara, Haruno Sakura sang empunya suara tengah heboh-hebohnya membicarakan anak baru pada teman-temannya, Ino, Hinata, dan Karin.

"Ah masa? Jangan-jangan tampan yang kau maksud itu seperti Jiraiya-sensei." Sahut Ino.

"Enak saja. Kali ini benar-benar tampan, tadi aku lihat kulitnya putih, tinggi, rambutnya hitam keren deh. Semoga saja masuk kelas ini."

Aku menaikan alisku mendengarkan segerombolan cewek membicarakan anak baru itu. Sebegitu tampan kah? Aku jadi penasaran.

TENG TENG

Bel sekolah berbunyi membuat mereka berhenti membicarakan anak baru itu. Tak lama kemudian wali kelas kami Kakashi-sensei masuk.

"Ohayou anak-anak."

"Ohayou sensei."

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo silahkan masuk."

Pandangan kami sekelas tertuju ke arah pintu, dimana seorang laki-laki masuk dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Aku memandangi anak itu seperti déjà vu. Warna kulitnya yang putih, rambut dan mata hitamnya yang segelap malam, tatapan itu, gaya orang itu semuanya seperti pernah kulihat dan kukenal dengan baik. Tampaknya anak itu juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, ia menatapku langsung.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Bahkan gaya bicaranya sangat… entahlah seperti ada sesuatu yang mencoba mengobrak-abrik ingatanku.

"Kyaaa Suke! Sudah punya pacar belum?"

DEGH

'Cuke! Belhenti, Cuke!'

Aku meremas dadaku, kenapa di saat seperti ini ingatan itu kembali.

'Cuke!'

"Ugh." Kelihatannya suaraku terlalu keras membuat seisi kelas memandangiku. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke membuat mata kami bertemu.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau sakit?" Tanya Kakashi sensei memecah keheningan.

"Tidak sensei gomen." Aku menunduk setelah menjawab pertanyaan sensei.

"Hm? Baiklah. Yang ingin kalian tanyakan bisa ditanyakan langsung saat istirahat nanti. Sasuke kau bisa duduk di samping Naruto. Bagi bukumu bersama Sasuke, Naruto."

"Ha'I"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku di pojok belakang kelas. Meski menunduk aku merasakan Sasuke masih terus menatapku selagi ia berjalan. Bangku sekolah memang dibuat berdua-dua dan memang aku duduk sendirian di pojok ini.

"Namikaze Naruto." Sapaku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Hn. Dobe." Kata Sasuke tanpa menjabat tanganku.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku dan beralih menghadap sensei yang mulai menulis.

"EH?" Teriakku menyadari panggilan yang Sasuke berikan untukku.

"TEME!" Teriakku lagi.

BLETAK

"Itaii sensei." Aku mengelus kepalaku yang terkena lemparan kapur dari Kakashi sensei.

"Teriak sekali lagi keluar dari kelasku!"

"Ha'I"

'Menyebalkan'

TENG…TENG

"Hoaaammm….. Akhirnya istirahat juga."

"Kyaaa Sasuke…."

Aku menatap horror ke anak-anak cewek yang entah darimana berdatangan bahkan ada yang dari kelas lain juga. Mereka mengerubungiku. Sebenarnya Sasuke yang mereka datangi tapi karena aku duduk di sampingnya aku jadi kena imbasnya. Mana aku duduk diantara Sasuke dan tembok lagi mau lewat mana aku?

"Cih!"

Aku menoleh ke Sasuke yang menatap jijik cewek-cewek yang mendatangi dan ribut di hadapannya.

"Sasuke sudah punya paca?"

"Aku boleh minta nomermu ?"

"Kyaaaa….kau tampan sekali."

Dan banyak lagi perkataan yang sejujurnya sangat mengganggu. Aku jadi kasihan padanya, biar bagaimanapun Sasuke murid baru disini masa sehari saja sudah sampai seperti ini?

"Ck! Urusai!" bentak Sasuke diikuti dengan death glare-nya yang membuat satu persatu dari mereka menyingkir ketakutan. Aku hanya melongo melihatnya, well memang menyeramkan tapi bagiku itu tidak ada apa-apanya dari wajah menyeramkan Kyuu-nii.

"Dobe, antar aku ke kantin?"

"Hah? Aku? Cari orang lain saja, teme."

Aku beranjak dari kursi setelah Sasuke berdiri. Aku berjalan ke arah Kiba dan Gaara sudah menungguku di pintu kelas.

"Lama kau Naruto."

"Hehe… Gomen Kiba. Fans Teme itu menutupi jalan."

"Teme? Maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Iya siapa lagi coba? Ayo kekantin."

Baru akan pergi dari kelas Sasuke menarik tanganku kasar.

"Aww.. Apaan sih teme?"

"Beritahu saja dimana kantinnya." Kata Sasuke dingin. Sasuke menatap tajam aku, Kiba dan Gaara.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Uchiha." Kata Gaara berbalik menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bergeming, tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan tatapan tajam Gaara.

Aku yang merasakan aura tak wajar diantara keduanya langsung menarik tanganku yang dipegang Sasuke menggandeng lengan Gaara membawanya sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

BUGH

Aku terkejut melihat Sasuke meninju dinding di sampingnya dengan keras sambil tetap menatap tajam Gaara.

"Ap..Apaan sih Teme?"

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaanku Sasuke membalikkan badan dan pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya menatap punggung Sasuke sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Aku berlari mengejar Sasuke dan menarik tangannya. Tangan yang tadinya memukul dinding itu kini berlumuran darah.

"Baka! Kau tidak tau dimana UKS kan? Ayo ikut!" Perintahku.

Sasuke sempat menatapku bingung sebelum pasrah ku seret.

"Gaara, Kiba kalian ke kantin saja!"

Entah apa yang membuatku menolong Sasuke. Perasaan déjà vu-ku pada Sasuke? Aku tidak tau yang jelas aku khawatir.

"Sumimasen sensei, tangan Uchiha-san terluka." Kataku sopan begitu masuk ke UKS.

"Kosong? Astaga. Sasuke duduk sana." Aku kembali memerintah Sasuke dan Sasuke mengikuti tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku mencari obat dan perban di rak obat membelakangi Sasuke.

"Naru."

DEGH

Aku terdiam mendengar panggilan Sasuke. Panggilan yang sangat kurindukan. Hanya teman kecilku yang memanggilku Naru.

"Naru."

"Jangan panggil aku Naru!" Aku kembali mencari obat. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Naru?"

"Pokoknya jangan! Aku benci nama itu!"

Aku membawa obat yang kucari menuju Sasuke. Tanganku sibuk mengobati Sasuke sementara mataku tak berani melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi seperti ingin mendongakkan kepalaku tapi tangannya itu berhenti tepat di depanku dan kembali ditariknya. Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa aku merasa Sasuke bertindak aneh? Mulai dari perkenalannya tadi sampai sekarang? Kenapa Sasuke memanggilku Naru? Kenapa Sasuke benci pada Gaara?

Aku menarik kesimpulan yang membuatku merinding. Perlahan aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Suke?" "Kau Suke?"

Aku menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Aku mencoba mengingat teman kecilku dulu memang mirip dengan Sasuke.

BRAK

"Sasuke! Ah? Gomen"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, muncul seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja rambutnya panjang dan diikat rapi serta ada seperti keriput di wajahnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Hn."

"Ah? Aku mengganggu ya?" Tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ti..tidak kok." Jawabku.

"Kau ini berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Dinding lagi kau pukul eh?"

"Hn. Kau berisik aniki."

Ternyata aniki-nya Sasuke pantas saja mereka sangat mirip.

"Haish… Begitukah caramu bicara pada anikimu Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" Aku yang masih penasaran, kembali memanggil Sasuke membuat keduanya menoleh ke arahku.

"Lho? Bukannya kau-"

"Bukan." Sasuke memotong pertanyaan anikinya padaku dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sebentar lagi masu, dobe." Kata Sasuke dan keluar dari ruang UKS.

TENG TENG

"Huwaaa….Teme tunggu! Ah, permisi senpai."

Aku ikut berlari mengejar Sasuke. Bisa gawat jika aku terlambar sendiri. Orochi-sensei bisa menjadikanku bahan percobaannya.

TBC

Waaaaaa….. akhirnya selesai fic pertama setelah lama hiatus. Aishhh… rasanya masih berantakan ya. Gomen minna…

Berhubung ini fic yaoi pertamaku, jadi gomen sekali lagi ya kalau masih banyak yang kurang.

MIND TO REVIEW XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pair: SasuNaru / ItaKyuu*dikit

Warning: AU, OOC, boyXboy, typo, alur cepat

Chapter 2

Aku melirik Sasuke sesekali. Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya tadi. Bodoh kenapa aku tidak sadar? Sasuke memang sangat mirip dengan Suke-ku dulu. Eeehhh? Suke-ku? Kenapa aku jadi menyebutnya Suke-ku? Tapi kalau memang benar dia Suke kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung?

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Kenapa juga Sasuke sangat tidak suka saat aku dekat-dengan Gaara? Kalau anak yang baru kenal sih tidak mungkin seperti itu, tapi kalau dia Suke mungin saja dia marah karena aku sudah punya teman lain? Haaaahhhh….. aku bingung!

KRIIIINNNGGGG

"Sekian untuk hari ini."

Kata Orochi-sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya sejak awal.

"Oi, Naruto! Ayo pulang!" seru Kiba yang sudah bersiap di depan pintu. Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru juga sudah mengekor dibelakang Kiba.

"Iya-iya."

Aku membereskan buku-buku saat Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar kelas tanpa kata. Aku memandangi Sasuke hingga tidak terlihat lagi di depan kelas.

" Ada apa dengannya? Tadi saja seakan tidak mau lepas darimu sekarang cuek begitu." Celoteh Kiba

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya Naruto. Dia aneh." Kata Gaara sambil menatapku.

"Hehe… tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok. Aku pulang ya sudah ditunggu Kyuu-nii."

Aku langsung meninggalkan ketiga sahabatku itu dan menuju parkiran.

"Bukan begitu nii-san."

'Eh?' aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok mendengar suara seseorang. Sasuke, anikinya dan… Kyuu-nii? Kenapa Kyuu-nii juga ada di sana? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto,kan?"

Aku terkejut mendengar namaku disebut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Jadi benar Sasuke itu Suke? Dan anikinya Sasuke berarti teman Kyuu-nii? Aishh… siapa namanya ya? Ita…Itachi ya Itachi-nii kenapa aku bisa lupa? Kami juga sering bermain bersama. Itachi-nii yang sudah kuanggap aniki keduaku. Baka kenapa aku malah melupakan Itachi-nii.

"Hn."

"Apa gunanya kau pulang jika bukan untuk bertemu Naruto lagi?"

"Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang kulewatkan, nii-san. Aku hanya merasa terlalu jauh dari Naruto yang sekarang."

"Kau menjauhinya bukan karena kejadian 10 tahun lalu,kan?" Tanya Kyuu-nii dengan melirik-lirik Itachi-nii.

"Jika karena itu. Aku tidak mungkin berada di sini Kyuu-nii."

"Naruto sangat tersiksa kau tahu? Dia sering menggumamkan namamu saat tidur, meminta maaf padamu dan berteriak ketakutan setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu."

Aku terhenyak dengan perkataan Kyuu-nii. Memang benar apa yang sudah dikatakan Kyuu-nii aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke ditambah lagi dengan perasaan khawatirku dan perasaan kehilangan saat Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba pergi dari kehidupanku tanpa tau kapan kembali. Terlihat Sasuke juga terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuu-nii. Aku ingin berlari ke mereka, tetapi entah mengapa kakiku seolah tidak setuju dan memilih berdiri di sini mendengar mereka berbicara.

"Aku justru merasa Naruto marah padaku setelah kutinggal begitu lama. Dia bahkan tidak suka namanya kupanggil."

"Bagi Naruto nama Naru hanya akan membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian itu. Sejak saat kau dibawa ke Suna Naruto akan menangis jika ada yang memanggilnya Naru, seperti caramu memanggilnya dulu."

"Aku tidak tau Kyuu-nii hanya saja aku juga takut dia membenciku. Aku meninggalkannya tanpa kabar dan tiba-tiba aku kembali setelah Naru mendapat teman-teman baru? Aku merasa seolah menariknya ke ingatan masa lalu."

"Kau itu baka atau apa, eh? Kau lupa bagaimana Naru kecil dulu sangat sayang padamu? Kau dan Naru tidak bisa dilepaskan dan selalu bersama. Apa kau lupa dan mau mengingkari perasaanmu?"

"Apa maksud nii-san?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Aku anikimu. Setiap pagi sampai sore kau sibuk memandangi langit biru, saat malam menatap kosong keluar jendela sambil meggenggam fotomu dan Naru dulu. Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui perasaanmu sendiri. "

"Itu hanya rasa sayangku pada sahabat."

"Kau payah Sasuke. Kalau kau takut ditolak bukan berarti kau boleh menghindari perasaanmu."

"Che, nii-san menasehatiku tapi tidak melihat ke diri nii-san sendiri. Kau juga sama-

"Sayangnya aku selangkah lebih maju otouto."

Itachi-nii memotong perkataan Sasuke dan menarik Kyuu-nii ke dalam pelukannya.

"Itachi apa-apaan kau?! Tidak depan otouto kau ingat kan, lepaskan!"

Aku melongo melihat wajah Kyuu-nii memerah saat dipeluk Itachi-nii. Meski akhirnya Kyuu-nii menginjak kaki Itachi-nii untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah. Kau terlalu kasar pada kekasihmu Kyuu."

"Salah sendiri! Keriput mesum! Sasuke aku yakin Naruto juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu. Dia sudah seperti istri yang ditinggal suaminya keluar negeri, kau tau? Menunggu di depan jendela kamar siapa tau kau kembali tinggal di rumah sebelah."

Aku menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan Kyu-nii. Istri? Aku ini laki-laki! Ayolah tak adakah perumpamaan lain selain istri.

"Aku tidak bisa. Lagipula ada Gaara juga."

"Gaara? Si rambut merah itu? Ya ampun kau tidak sadar huh? Keempat teman Naruto itu sudah berpasangan tau. Gaara dengan Neji yang berambut coklat panjang, dan Kiba dengan Shikamaru berambut nanas itu."

Sasuke tersentak meski ekspresinya langsung kembali normal sesaat kemudian.

"Kau cemburu Suke? Cemburu di tempat yang salah."

"Hn."

"Lalu? Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku akan coba bicara padanya."

"Bagus. Sana."

Aku panic saat Itachi-nii menunjuk ke arahku. Sasuke dan Kyuu-nii menoleh dan kaget melihatku berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Err… hai." Kataku canggung.

Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum menggandeng dan akhirnya malah menyeret Kyuu-nii menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum berjalan ke arahku.

"Jadi kau sudah dengar semua?"

"Hu-um. Emmm…..Selamat datang kembali Suke."

"Hn."

Aku tak tau lagi harus bicara apa.

"Gomen. Aku baru bisa kembali sekarang."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tak apa-apa."

"Langsung saja ya. Naru, aku menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai sahabat lagi sekarang."

"Kau tidak romantis, Teme! Masa begitu cara seorang Uchiha mengungkapkan perasaanya."

"Ini mendadak dobe."

"Huh! Ya sudah."

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak romantis sih."

CUP

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat Sasuke mencuri ciuman pertamaku begitu cepat.

"Baka Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

Belum sampai di situ Sasuke menarikku dalam pelukannya dan memelukku erat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Naru-dobe."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuatku membalas pelukannya.

"Kau janji? Aku tak mau kehilangan lagi."

"Aku janji mulai saat ini dan selamanya aku akan ada di sampingmu."

The End

Akhirnya selesai juga :D untuk cerita di masa kecil Sasuke sama Naruto nanti dibuat kalau ada yang minta ya. Maaf kalau fic ini terlalu pendek merubah ide awal lagi berhubung ingin di ceritakan masa kecil dan ItaKyuu tapi belumbisa untuk update kilat jadi sementara ini dulu. Keburu ulangan sih :P oke terima kasih kaena sudah mau membaca fic abal saya.

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
